


Wake And Wanting

by EdinaSaunders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: It’s the morning after, but Fiona isn’t done with Cordelia yet.





	Wake And Wanting

Fiona traipsed down the stairs, her silken black robe open and trailing behind her, revealing the short negligee that matched it in both fabric and color. The house was empty, save her and Cordelia. The girls had gone to a party, Madison's idea, and hadn’t come back yet. And Myrtle, well god knows where she was. She just wasn’t here, Fiona checked.

Finally she made her way into the kitchen where Cordelia stood, cooking of all things. Fiona had much rather her stay in bed with her, but she had insisted, which is why Fiona had reluctantly followed her downstairs. "Morning, Delia," Fiona purred in her ear, hands slinking around her hips. She followed her greeting with a kiss to Cordelia's neck after brushing her hair out of the way. Cordelia tilted her head away from Fiona, giving her better access to her neck.

Sliding her hand further around Cordelia's waist, she skillfully untied the loose knot in the white satin robe she wore. She slid the garment off one shoulder before Cordelia freed up the hand she was using to cook to allow the robe to come off.

"Fiona, I am making us breakfast," Cordelia complained, but Fiona could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

"Let it burn," Fiona replied. "We don’t often have this house to ourselves." Another warm kiss to the neck and what little of her willpower she had was gone.

"Let me just," Cordelia began, interrupting her own speech with a moan as Fiona's hand passed her panty line. Momentarily removing Fiona's hand, Cordelia shut off the burners she had been using to cook. "If we're going to do this, I’m not getting burned," Cordelia said, finally turning to face Fiona.

Fiona smirked, reaching out and tucking some of Cordelia's hair behind her ear. She looked so pretty like this. She reminded her of herself when she was younger. Cordelia rushed forward, getting in one, long, searing kiss before Fiona had a chance to do anything else. They didn’t usually kiss, not directly. Fiona almost exclusively saved her kisses for Cordelia's neck or breasts. She only ever allowed a real kiss if Cordelia initiated it.

Before Cordelia had pulled away there was the sound of an opening door. Someone was back in the house. Cordelia broke the kiss quickly, her eyes frantically scanning the floor for her robe. She spotted it, wriggled out of Fiona's grasp, and bent over to scoop it up.

"Delia," Fiona beckoned, hoping to coax her back into her arms. They hadn’t finished what they’d started. Fiona didn’t like leaving things unfinished.

As Cordelia put her robe back on, Fiona moved to pin her between the her and the countertop. "Fiona, please, someone's here," Cordelia reprimanded. "I just heard the door open."

"Don’t want to be caught then," Fiona teased.

"No, I don’t," Cordelia replied.

"Not even for one more kiss?"

Cordelia swallowed hard. Fiona had always known just how to play her. Once their relationship had moved to this level, no exception was made. She knew just what she liked and wanted and just how to use it against her. Cordelia let her guard down for a moment to kiss Fiona. Damn how she didn’t want to give in, but she just couldn't resist.

Fiona pulled away, quicker than Cordelia would have liked. "You know where to find me," Fiona remarked before she took off, leaving Cordelia alone in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Fiona/Cordelia, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
